


Sick

by kiexen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is sick and Rin takes care of him.</p>
<p>Requested by my Rin~</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoomedApprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedApprentice/gifts).



"You know, Haru, you wouldn't have gotten sick if you hadn't have gone swimming in _April_ ," Rin said in response to Haruka sneezing once again.

"I'm not sick." Haruka retorted, before starting to cough.

"I think that cough begs to differ." Rin frowned, walking away from the pot of soup to press the back of his hand to Haruka's forehead. "I think you're getting a fever... You should probably go lay down."

Haruka pushed his hand away. "I'm fine. And besides, if I go lay down, who's going to tell you how to prepare this soup that you insist on making?" He shivered, pulled the blanket around him tighter.

"You just told me it's almost done. Go lie down, Haru."

"I don't need to." Haruka said, making no effort to move. Rin huffed and scooped Haruka up from where he had been leaning against the counter. "What the- Rin put me down!"

"Nope." Rin carried him out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, placing him on the bed. "Now stay. I'll be right back."

"Rin-"

"No." Rin turned around and left the room, hearing Haruka sigh behind him. He didn't hear Haruka get up, which is a small victory. Once back in the kitchen, Rin finished preparing the soup, pouring some into a bowl. Rin headed back into Haruka's bedroom to find him curled up in a ball under his blankets. "Haru?"

"Yes?" Haruka replied, without making an effort to exit his cocoon.

"I have your soup."

"Okay."

"Are you just going to stay under there?" Rin asked, walking over to set the bowl down on his bedside table.

"I don't know. It's nice under here. It's warm."

Rin chuckled. "The soup is warm too." Haruka sighed and sat up a bit before starting to cough again, making Rin frown.

"Stop making that face, I'm okay." Haruka rolled his eyes. "Just give me the soup." Rin picked the bowl up again and handed it to Haruka. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Watch out, it's hot."

"Yeah, yeah." Haruka ate, having started to lean into Rin at some point while doing so. Rin smiled to himself and wrapped an arm around him.

Once he was done, Rin took the bowl and set it back on the side table. Haruka yawned and shivered a bit. "Haru, I think you should sleep."

"Only if you sleep with me."

"Wh-what?" Rin looked at him a little shocked and Haruka rolled his eyes again.

"Dammit Rin, I didn't mean it like that."

Rin chuckled. "Oh. I mean, if you weren't sick, I'd be all for it."

"Oh, just shut up and lie down with me." Haruka scoffed and pulled away from him to lie down in bed again. Rin chuckled more as he settled down in next to Haruka, who threw his blankets over Rin. Haruka curled up against Rin's side, resting his head on his chest.

Rin started to pet Haruka's hair, quickly putting him to sleep. Rin started to doze off himself, falling asleep as well.

Haruka woke up some time later, rubbing his eyes a bit. He sat up a bit and stretched before starting to cough. Rin blinked awake and sat up, yawning. "Ha-aru?"

Haruka calmed down. "Go back to sleep, Rin. I'm fine."

"No, I'm awake now." Rin replied, shrugging a bit. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good." Rin wrapped his arms around Haruka to hug him, Haruka shifting a bit to hug him back. Rin paused before turning his head away from Haruka to start coughing.

"Look who's sick now."

"Shut up, Haru."


End file.
